1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, which has the function of inserting another type of sheet between one type of sheets on which images are formed, e.g., the function of inserting another type of sheet, such as an ordinary sheet, between every two OHP sheets on which images are formed, and which can efficiently handle several types of sheets including media-type sheets such as tab sheets. The present invention also relates to a control apparatus and a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, the so-called inter-OHP inserting function is performed as follows. Users set a plurality of OHP sheets in a manual feed tray associated with the image forming apparatus, and also set a plurality of ordinary sheets, which have the same size as the OHP sheets, in a sheet supply cassette loaded in the apparatus. Then, each time a read document image is copied on one OHP sheet, one ordinary sheet is fed from the sheet supply cassette and then ejected while it remains blank or after an image has been formed on it. In this mode, the OHP sheet and the ordinary sheet are alternately output in the order of OHP, ordinary sheet, OHP, ordinary sheet, and so on.
Meanwhile, an image forming apparatus having the so-called tab sheet mode has also been proposed recently. In the tab sheet mode, an image can be copied (printed) on a tab sheet having a tab (projection for index) formed at a part of the sheet along a side edge. After the formation of an image, the tab sheet is ejected such that it is inserted between ordinary sheets.
The inter-OHP inserting function is a mode for enabling the output OHP sheets to be easily turned over (separated). If a tab sheet having a tab can be inserted in the mode of inter-OHP inserting function, it would be more convenient for uses because they can more easily turn over the copied OHP sheets.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, however, the inter-OHP insertion mode and the tab sheet mode are handled as independent modes. Also, when the inter-OHP insertion mode is set, sheets having the same size as OHP sheets are automatically selected as sheets to be inserted. Extra and troublesome setting work is therefore required for users. Specifically, for example, when using tab sheets as inserted sheets, users must change the setting such that a sheet feed stage for the inserted sheets is set to the sheet feed stage on which the tab sheets are placed, and also must designate setting items on the independent setting screens while paying due consideration to the mode change.
Thus, when attempting to realize an image forming apparatus which can form images on one type of sheets, such as OHP sheets, and at the same time can output and insert another type of sheets such as tab sheets, it is desired to avoid the user operation from becoming complicated, and to keep users from suffering an increased burden.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus, a control apparatus and a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium product, which have succeeded in overcoming the problems set forth above.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, a control apparatus and a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium product, which can form images on one type of sheets, such as OHP sheets, and at the same time can output another type of sheets, such as tab sheets, to be inserted between the former type sheets, while avoiding the user operation from becoming complicated and keeping users from suffering an increased burden, and which can present a desired output result easily handled by the users.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.